Amy's Passion
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic breaks Amy's heart, she finds love in another. But when Sonic gets jealous, he will do anything to have her back, even murder. But when everyone believes Sonic was murdered, how will Amy and her friends escape, when they are the prime suspects?
1. True Feelings

Amy's Passion

I own Vinny, kai-senpai owns Kai, and Jayln owns Jayln. Everyone else is owned by Sega.

It was a bright, sunny day at the park. Everyone was cheerful, and everything was wonderful. Well, almost everything. Amy was crying on a wooden park bench, hiding in the shade. All she had ever done was try to be nice, and look where she had ended up. Now, everyone would be enjoying themselves somewhere, especially Vinny, who would be taping whatever, Kai, who would never miss a chance to get Shadow, and Jayln, who would never miss a chance to fight Kai to get Shadow. There was a voice from above her.

"Amy...what happened?" Kai asked, sitting down next to her. Kai watched with sadness as tears poured from Amy's eyes.

"Sonic...he told me to...to..." Amy started, but she was so upset she couldn't finish her sentence. Kai gasped in shock. Although Sonic had never exactly been the nicest of people to her, it was hard to see him do this! There was rustling in the trees, and Jayln jumped down.

"Where are Shadow and Vinny? I'm sure he would have come." Kai asked. Jayln rolled her eyes, seeming somewhat angrily.

"He had to go somewhere, I think..." Jayln explained. Kai closed her eyes and shook her head, annoyed.

"Just when we needed him, too. He seems to know more about these types of situations then we do..." Kai said. There was a cry of anger and a loud smash as Vinny fell from the three right above Amy. He hit the ground with a thud,

"Well excuse me, Princess, but I'm not an expert on this type of thing. However, my guess it that we need to punish Sonic, yet comfort Amy." Vinny said. Jayln and Kai looked at each other.

"We call Sonic!" They yelled, running off. Vinny sighed. He turned to Amy, who was still crying.

"Amy, look, even though..." Vinny started. Amy looked up, even though tears were still falling.

Jayln and Kai were having loads of fun. They had a piñata at the party, with Sonic as the piñata; they played stuff the stupid blue hedgehog into the punch bowl, and see how long Sonic can breathe with Big sitting on him.

"That was fun! I never knew Sonic was made of candy!" Tails exclaimed, beating an imaginary Sonic with a piece of wood with a rusty nail sticking out.

"You call that fun? I liked forcing him into the punch bowl..." Kai said, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Jayln exclaimed. The two of them looked at each other with happiness, but realized with horror something.

"We forgot to tell him about Amy!" they both exclaimed in unison. They ran back through the door, and lifted Big of Sonic, which wasn't an easy task.

"Sonic, I think it's fair you know why we did this.." Kai said. Sonic got up off the floor, a butt print on his back.

"Yeah, no kidding! You guys gave me a harder time then Shadow does!" Sonic exclaimed, but with a slight smile.

"Although I'm pretty sure you know why." Jayln said. Sonic gave her a puzzled look

"It's because of earlier...what you did to Amy..." Kai explained. Sonic blinked in realization and nodded.

"You need to know this: Amy is a nice girl. All she wanted was you, but you stay away from her. Just give her a chance..." pleaded Kai. Sonic sighed, and looked down to the ground. He seemed to be upset.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't end well...she'd be a perfect target for Eggman. If something happened to her, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Sonic said. He looked down to the ground and looked back at the small hole that he had been lying in. He then looked at the punch bowl, which had several holes in it. Sonic looked at his skin, and saw deep scratches where several rusted nails had sliced him.

"Why won't she ever realize...she makes my life so...unbearable?" Sonic said, deliberately choosing his words. Amy had just walked in the door, smiling, but gasped when she heard that.

"Sonic, I..." Amy said quietly. Sonic looked up to see Amy standing in the middle of the room. Kai and Jayln looked back, and saw Amy drop the bag in her hand. Kai froze, completely horror-struck. Vinny walked in, looking rather upset and embarrassed at the same time.

"...uh oh..." Vinny muttered, wide-eyed. Jayln conspicuously took Kai's arm and started to walk out of the room, anything to get away from Amy. Vinny turned around to leave, but hid on the other side of the door instead. Jayln looked at Vinny.

"What did she have you do Vinny?" Jayln asked. Vinny sweatdropped, and laughed nervously.

"I don't wish to talk about it. I found it rather...embarrassing. I wish I never told Amy some of my secrets..." Vinny mumbled. Jayln looked at Kai, who removed the nail gun from her pocket.

"You'll find that we can be very...persuasive." Kai said. Vinny looked at the nail gun and cursed rather loudly.

"Look, she asked whether I had any experiences like this, and I said yes! And she made me go deep into my past. We were sitting on the bench, and it started raining." Vinny said. Kai then noticed that Amy's clothes looked as though they were quickly blow-dried,while Vinny's cloak was clinking to his back.

"HUMPH! If Sonic wants me now, he'll have to wait!" Amy exclaimed as she walked out of the room, her hammer over her shoulder. Kai shrugged, and followed Jayln as they ran to catch up to Amy. That left a dying Sonic, and an embarrassed Vinny with a short-circuiting camcorder.

"Look out!" Sonic exclaimed. Vinny looked at the camcorder, and it exploded. There was a huge smoke cover, and everything was hidden. Only voices were heard.

"I can't see! What is this?" Sonic said. Vinny gasped, and punched Sonic. There was a loud bang as Sonic hit the ground.

"That's my hand, and no, you can't hold it, weirdo!" Vinny exclaimed. There was coughing as Sonic stood up.

"Seriously, what happened between you and Amy?" Sonic asked, a sassy tone in his voice. Vinny sat on the table.

"I always find it easier to talk to males then females. Well, here we go." Vinny said. Sonic went to jump up onto the table, but missed and smashed into the punch bowl.

Jayln and Kai were running trying to catch up to Amy. They finally saw her going into her room. She threw a dart, and it hit Sonic square in the throat.

"She really needs to set her priorities...I mean have Sonic love her." Kai said, with a bit of either laughter or shellshock on her voice. Jayln twitched at the thought. Helping Sonic would be like cutting her arm and offering it to a shark: she would never do it. Jayln sighed, and decided to help, making a mental note to have a shark rip off her arm.

"I never knew that she was that good at darts..." Jayln muttered as Amy threw a handful of poisoned darts behind her head, all of them striking Sonic's eyes and throat.

"This may be harder then we thought..." Kai said, gulping. Amy looked over and saw the two hanging off of the tree branch, and picked up a handful of the poison darts.

"On the count of three, jump down. One...Two...screw this, I'm jumping." Kai said as she jumped off the branch, realizing she was ten stories above the ground.

"Ugh, it was really creepy when I woke up. I never wish to experience that again..." Vinny said. The smoke was starting to clear, but the only thing visible was the pile of ash that was the camcorder.

"I remember offering my cloak to her because she was cold, and I never get cold. So she wrapped herself, and (I hope) inadvertently me in the cloak. I fainted from lack of oxygen. I woke up to see her head on my chest, arms around my neck, and my arms were around her waist. I never wish to have that happen ever, ever again. It was so creepy...with her big hammer of DOOM! At least, it was on the bench..." Vinny said. He looked over, and saw a strange outline. He walked over to it and put his hand on a surface.

"OUCH! Dang it, who left the stove on! Hey wait a second..." Vinny said, pulling his burnt hand off the stove. He pushed a button, hitting it on his twelfth try. There was a loud vacuum noise, and the smoke started going into the blower. When the smoke cleared, he saw Sonic, unconscious, lying in the punch bowl. Then he saw a camera in the corner of the room, which was a two-way. On the other end, he saw Amy throwing darts at a Sonic picture.

"SONIC! I hate you. Man, I hope she didn't hear what I said..." Vinny said. Amy didn't. Kai and Jayln did.

Kai was freefalling through the air, falling at roughly 50 miles per hour. She managed to grab onto the windowsill of a window on the third floor, and climbed down. She scurried back up the tree, and followed Jayln as they jumped into Amy's room. They saw a camera, and heard Vinny's voice coming from it.

"At least, it was on the bench..." his voice said. Kai and Jayln snickered. They heard the whole thing, and were ready to blackmail Vinny, just for the fun of it! They turned to Amy, who was hyperventilating.

"That was completely inaccurate! He seemed to enjoy it! And more importantly, the look in his eyes, it was...it was..." Amy trailed off, calming down. She looked in surprise at nothing in particular. She gasped, and ran out the door.

"I think I missed something." Jayln said. Kai nodded, a confused look on her face. She looked out the window to see a pink blur race by.

Vinny sighed in relief as he walked away from the camera. He looked at Sonic, who had his head in the punch bowl, a shocked expression on his face. He was standing up, and his torso was leaning forward. Amy walked in casually, and walked up to Vinny.

"Hiya, Vinny!" Amy exclaimed. Vinny took a step back in surprise. His mouth was slightly hanging, and he was sweating.

"Umm...hi, Amy." Vinny said. Amy stood next to him, making Vinny sweat all the more. She gently took hold of his hand.

"Here, I'll show you a really cool place." Amy said. Vinny looked into her enchanting emerald eyes, and started to sweat even more. She started pulling his hand, and he obeyed the gentle touch, allowing it to lead him. Amy broke off into a run, which Vinny matched easily. They ran past Kai and Jayln, who were walking towards the park, as to examine what Vinny and Amy did. They were wearing identical black suits with sunglasses. They walked in a march-like fashion, and in synch.

"They look like Agents K and J from Men in Black..." Vinny thought as they ran by. He looked to see Amy looking up into the stars. He looked up.

"It's beautiful..." Amy said. Vinny nodded, as he saw the Big Dipper, and then Sagittarius. He looked, and saw Amy looking at him. He felt himself blush slightly, as he ran forward.

"Did you witness anything happening between these two hedgehogs?" Jayln roughly asked a random person who was strolling in the park. He backed away.

"Yeah, they were sleeping right next to each other!" The man exclaimed. Jayln took out a pen, and made sure both her's and Kai's sunglasses were on. She pressed the button on the top of the button, and there was a flash of red light. The man looked at Jayln and Kai.

"I know you! You're Shadow's girlfriends, Kai and Jayln!" He exclaimed. Kai and Jayln exchanged glances.

"It's working perfectly." Kai said, removing her sunglasses. Jayln grinned.  
They examined the bench, and found another camera. Kai showed it to Jayln, and they watched. Jayln laughed after she saw the camera.

"That's a little...awkward." Kai said, sweatdropping. She wondered where Amy was bringing Vinny, and got an idea. She started running, Jayln right behind her. They saw a blue blur run past, and they recognized it as Sonic, only he was holding a beautiful bouquet made from multiple flowers.

Amy stopped at the beach. She laid a towel down and sat down on it, motioning for Vinny to sit. Just has he was sitting down, the sun began to rise. Brilliant reds, purples, and oranges were etched across the sky, shining brightly. Vinny gasped.

"It's...beautiful..." Vinny said. Amy looked at him, smiling. Vinny looked at her, and then noticed something shifting in the leaves behind him.

"So are you..." Amy said, tackling him to the ground. Their faces were millimeters apart. Just as they began to bring their faces closer, Sonic jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey, Amy! I'm just here to...wait, what?" Sonic exclaimed. Vinny and Amy looked over to see Sonic standing in front of a bush, a bouquet in his hand. Inside were lilies, roses, tulips, and something...metal? Sonic pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Vinny's head.

"Sorry, Vinny, but I will do anything to make Amy love me, even if it means killing you." Sonic said. Just before he pulled the trigger, someone grabbed the side of his head, and slammed their knee into his unprotected neck. There was a loud snap as Sonic fell to the ground. Kai stepped out of the trees, calling 911 with her cell phone before snapping it shut.

"No one is to mention that I did this. And by the way, I advise going to that spot over there. I planned on bringing Shadow over there; it's really romantic when the sun sets there." Kai said, pointing to a rock by the edge of the shore. A walkie-talkie fell from the bouquet.

"SONIC! I'm losing contact. I've successfully tracked your coordinates, and I'll be there as fast as I can! Hang on; it'll only take me a few seconds!" Tails' voice echoed from the device. Vinny grabbed Kai and Jayln's ankle, and used Chaos Control. The four of them disappeared, but left the towel behind. Tails arrived just as the emerald light disappeared. He saw Sonic, dead, and he saw Amy's favorite towel lying on the ground.

"Amy did this?!?" Tails exclaimed, just as the ambulance and cop cars showed up. They gasped when they saw Sonic, but heard Tails' statement, and clarified it as a witnessed murder. They took Tails into the car, and left the CSI agents to deal with Sonic. They rode away into the night, believing Amy was the murderer.

There was a streak of jade light, and the four of them reappeared in Amy's bedroom. Amy sighed in relief, and fell onto the bed. She managed to grab the edge of Vinny's cloak, and pull him down too.

"Yeah, we'll turn around now." Kai said, turning around. Vinny gasped and jumped off. Jayln quickly turned around to cover her laughter.

"We're not...we aren't...huh?" Vinny said as someone pounded on the door. The door fell down, and police officers came in, guns at the ready.

"Can't we talk about this like proper gentlemen and ladies?" Jayln inquired, eyes on the guns. The Commander shook his head.

"We can't. We're not paid enough to even talk." The leader said, before clipping handcuffs onto the four of them. Amy went willingly, but the other three attacked. They had to be stunned by a tranquilizer dart; otherwise the few remaining officers would have been killed. Shadow yawned as he walked into the room.

"Hey, wha-"Shadow was quickly cut off as an officer put his hand over his mouth, and handcuffed him. The five of them were walked out, and thrown into cop cars. Sonic smiled as he stood on the roof of the building, having appeared there after taking out the CSI agents.

"So, even though I'm not dead, they're being arrested for killing me. With any luck, I'll turn this around and reclaim Amy in no time!" Sonic exclaimed. He watched as the squad car drove away, and laughed.

My new story's first chapter comes to a close. And for the record, this was more or less a very...awkward idea I came up with. By the way, it would be appreciated if this story got some reviews. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. The Deadly Game Show

Amy's Passion

Chapter Two

I own Vinny, kai-senpai owns Kai, Jayln owns Jayln, and Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik.

"Hmph. So, it looks like you just guaranteed our deaths by attacking Sonic." Shadow said scathingly. Kai had just woken up, and looked down, sadly. She was still a little woozy, so she was glad that she was on the floor already, otherwise she would have fallen.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't attack him, we wouldn't be in this situation." Kai said. Amy looked at her with pity.

"Well, if it weren't for you, Vinny would be gone." Amy said. Kai sighed, and nodded. There was a loud groan and a bang as Vinny woke up, hit his head on the wall, and fell unconscious again. Jayln woke up, and managed to sit up.

"You know what? If Gahlik were here, he could use his voodoo dolls to help us..." Jayln said. The car made a sharp left, and everyone crashed into Shadow. Vinny woke up, and tried standing up.

"Huh? That sign...Emerald Street...that's not near the station...that's odd..." Vinny said as he looked out the window. Shadow, who was buried under everyone's body, looked up in mild surprise and tried to get out to read the sign.

"You guys are up? Back to bed for you!" yelled a police officer as they were hit with stun darts. Jayln and Kai fell backwards, and landed on the side of the car. There was a loud bang as the car hit a crevice in the road, and Shadow was sent flying towards the side of the car, landing near Kai and Jayln.

"Ugh..." Amy said, before passing out. Vinny hit the ground. When the police officer left, Kai's eyes whipped open. She made sure her immunity system was activated before checking the others. They were all out like a light. Kai examined the dart that she pricked from Vinny's neck, and gasped. They weren't stun darts. They were poison darts. Kai started tearing the darts out of her friends. She moved frantically, but hit he floor when a gunshot was heard. She fell unconscious, and the last thing she saw was a bright, neon sign.

Kai groaned as she woke up. She sat up, and saw a series of strange metal bars around her. She grasped it in her hand, and felt a strong electric current course through her body. She was thrown backwards. She rubbed the incoming blackness away from her eyes, and gasped. She was in a giant metallic cage with Vinny and Gahlik, and in the cage on the far side of the room lay Shadow, Jayln, and Amy. Kai gasped as Gahlik stirred behind her.

"Gahlik? How'd they get you?" Kai asked. Gahlik whipped his head at the noise, and a crack was heard from his neck.

"Ouch! I was stabbing a Sonic doll, not a voodoo one, rapidly with a butcher's knife to get rid of some anger. Because it was actual size, people thought I was stabbing Sonic, so I was arrested." Gahlik explained. Vinny sat up, and went to lean on the metal bars.

"Vinny! Don't..." Kai started. Vinny leaned back, and...wasn't zapped? He relaxed as he stood up. Kai looked at him in amazement.

"Why weren't you shocked?" Kai asked. Vinny grinned, before taking out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Shield, party of one, table 3." Vinny said. Kai rolled her eyes. There was grunting as Shadow, Jayln, and Amy woke up. A strange, purple skinned alien-thing stepped out of the shadows.

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to the Great Escape! I'm your host tonight, Knuckles!" the alien exclaimed as it threw off the costume. There stood Knuckles, microphone in his hand, wearing a bow tie.

"Here, we have Team Hedgehog!" Knuckles exclaimed, waving his hand in the direction of Jayln's cage. Shadow's eye twitched.

"Team Hedgehog? Hmph, not even worth my time..." Shadow muttered. Jayln nodded her agreement. Kai wondered what name her team would be given

"And here, is Team Chaos!" Knuckles exclaimed. Vinny jumped up and punched the air, whilst Gahlik took out the voodoo doll of Knuckles. A small, digital cage surrounded all of Gahlik's voodoo dolls, and hoisted them up into the air.

"The whole point of this game is for both teams to escape the giant labyrinth, avoiding giant holes, trying to stay balanced when it's tilting, and to not get crushed by the big silver ball! And if members of opposite teams meet, they must fight! Ready, set, GO!" Knuckles exclaimed. He disappeared, and giant walls started rising throughout the room. They rose really high in the air, and the cage imprisoning Team Chaos disappeared.

"We have to win, and avoid multiple obstacles? Fun." Vinny said. The three of them raced forwards, Vinny in the lead. Kai and Gahlik ran behind him, forming a triangle. They raced through the maze, jumping over holes. Before they knew it, they were split up.

"First match: Kai versus Jayln!" Knuckles roared from a safe emporium near the ceiling. A tall, round platform rose in the center of the maze, Kai and Jayln on it.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, but we need to escape. I'm sorry." Kai said. Jayln agreed, and the two charged at each other. Beneath them, Gahlik was pacing himself, running pretty quickly, and jumped over a hole in the ground. Then, the maze started tilting towards the giant hole. Gahlik tried his best to get away, but it wasn't enough.

"NO!" Gahlik yelled, as he fell towards the hole. He felt something grab his wrist, and he saw Shadow, smirking. Gahlik gasped.

"Second match: Gahlik versus Shadow!" Knuckles yelled. A platform rose up next to Kai's and Jayln's. Kai was equally matched with Jayln, the two of them trying to push each other off. Jayln almost pushed Kai off. She was standing on the very edge. She managed to knock Jayln off. As Jayln fell, she grabbed onto Kai's ankle, so they both fell off, back into the maze.

"First match: Tie!" Knuckles screamed from the emporium. Kai sighed with relief and started running forward.

Vinny was racing forward, determined to win for the team. He jumped over holes, and when the field tilted, he used his shoes to hover in the air. His first problem came when he found the silver ball rolling towards him.

"Oh no..." Vinny said, before taking off in the opposite direction. The ball followed him, and was right behind him. He saw a pink blur appear, and knock the ball into one of the holes. Vinny looked at Amy, and gasped.

"Third match: Vinny versus Amy!" Knuckles yelled from above. The two of them were standing on a raised platform, and if they fell off, they died. Over on the other platform, Gahlik and Shadow were in a tight struggle. The two of them were desperately trying to attack each other, whilst dodging incoming kicks and punches.

"Amy, I don't wish to fight you, but I see no other choice. Either one of us falls to our doom, or one of us KO's the other." Vinny said. Amy nodded. Underneath them, Kai had seen the exit when she was on the platform. She ran in the direction of which she saw the exit. However, she stopped when she saw a wall. She kicked a hole in it, and staff members were on her in a second.

"You have tried to cheat. You must be punished!" one of the members yelled. Vinny looked down over his shoulder, and saw them overpowering Kai.

"I'm coming, Kai!" Vinny exclaimed as he jumped of the platform. He went into a cannonball position, and readied himself for impact.

"Bye, Shadow!" Gahlik exclaimed. He slid underneath Shadow, and threw him up in the air. In midair, Gahlik threw Shadow, and he fell into the far corner of the labyrinth, back where he started. The platform shrunk back to normal, and Gahlik kept racing.

"Second match: Gahlik wins!" Knuckles exclaimed from the emporium, nearly falling out of it. He looked down to see Vinny falling through the air at an incredible speed. He landed on some of the staff, cushioning the blow. Gahlik came in though the break in the wall, and started attacking staff members. After a few minutes of merciless bashing, the three began to tire. For every time they KO'd a staff member, more appeared.

"Grrrr...oh crud. RUN!" Gahlik exclaimed as they pulled out a giant cannon. Behind it was a yellow, weird sponge with a large face, and he shouted a battle cry.

"No Shirt, No Shoes, No SERV-I-I-I-I-C-C-C-C-E-E-E-E-E!!!!!1" He yelled shooting out clothes from his cannon.

"Dude, watch where you're aiming that!" Vinny yelled ducking as a pair of boots whizzed by his head. Kai jumped, and kicked an Abercrombie shirt, whilst Gahlik was heading for the cannon.

"I'll show you no service!" Gahlik exclaimed. He pulled out the sponge's cell phone, and pressed random buttons. A cool, female voice came out.

"I am sorry, but there is No Service." It said. The sponge sank to his knees, screaming in agony. Gahlik gave him a confused look.

"That's never worked before..." Gahlik muttered. He felt something tug on his arm, and he ran off. The three of them made multiple lefts and rights, until finally...

"We made it!" Vinny yelled in excitement, a grin plastered on his face. As the three of them walked towards the exit, it faded away. Kai gasped in surprise, and started pounding on the wall, trying to find a hollow spot.

"Since it took too long, the exit was removed. Now, you are all stuck in here forever!" Knuckles exclaimed. Then, the entire maze was covered in darkness, and they all seemed to fall into a void. Vinny fell head first, his arm outstretched. Kai fell after him in a similar manner. Gahlik and Jayln fell, their arms covering their faces. Shadow fell after them, spread out like an eagle, enjoying the fall. Amy let loose a scream.

"Ugh, Spongebob, a labyrinth, a black hole...looks like the author's been watching too much T.V. again...I still remember what happened last time..." Vinny muttered. Sure enough, he saw the author, staring from the couch at the T.V.

"Figures..." Vinny mumbled. He looked up and gasped. He watched as everyone seemed to fall faster and faster.

"Look out!" Vinny yelled, as they hit him. The six of them fell, and hit rock bottom. Vinny felt dazed, and put a hand to his head. Everyone else was fine. Kai stood up, brushing dust off of her.

"That was random...where are we?" Kai asked. Vinny shrugged as Gahlik stood up, who helped Jayln up. Shadow groaned as he stood up. He looked around, and saw something peculiar.

"Look! I see...Maria..." Shadow gasped. He started walking over, further into the darkness. The others didn't see anything.

"Wow...a giant Shadow plushy!" Jayln exclaimed, walking off in the opposite direction of Shadow. Kai looked, but saw nothing. Gahlik gasped.

"Amazing! A voodoo doll of Sonic that never breaks, and inflicts twice as much pain as usual!" Gahlik exclaimed, walking off to the right. Vinny, Kai, and Amy saw nothing. Amy looked over to the left, and squealed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh...a shopping center!" Amy exclaimed, before skipping off towards the left. Vinny and Kai exchanged quizzical looks.

"This place...must show us what we really want, to lure us away...that's weird..." Kai said. Vinny nodded, looking around in amazement. Kai suddenly understood.

"We never left the labyrinth! This is just an illusion!" Kai exclaimed. Vinny turned to face her, looking shocked. The darkness disappeared, and everything faded. Everyone felt woozy. Kai hit the ground, and saw Vinny hit the ground next to her before blacking out...again...

0000000

"She's waking up." said a voice from above her. Kai woke up, and saw that she was locked in a cell next to Vinny, who was walking around. Kai saw that policemen were walking through the corridors.

"I'm in jail..." Kai gasped. In the cell across from her, Jayln and Shadow were still unconscious, and they both were on opposite sides of the cell.

"Lucky...she's with Shadow, whilst I'm stuck with Vinny..." Kai muttered. Vinny shot her a disgusted glance, before pointing at the cell next to them. Amy and Gahlik were chained to the walls, both of them awake. A policeman walked next to Gahlik's cell, and stopped.

"The prisoners have been captured. Execution imminent. Before tomorrow, no trace of them will ever exist." The man said, before he walked away. Amy gasped in pure terror. Tears started falling.

"E...execution?" Amy gasped, tears rolling down her dress. Vinny nodded, and looked down. He was sad.

"My only guess...is that there'll be nothing left of us after we're executed for his faked death." Vinny said, pointing to Shadow's cell. And, right next to Jayln, was Sonic, grinning.

My second chapter comes to a close. Shadow T Hedgehog, for being the only reviewer at this point, your wish was granted. That's all I have to say here, I guess. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. Where are We?

Amy's Passion

Chapter Three

Same as last chapter.

Sonic was grinning, as he stood next to Jayln and Shadow, who were still out like a light. Gahlik, Kai, Amy, and Jayln were glaring at Sonic. Sonic pulled out the gun from earlier.

"I tried and failed before. I won't fail again. Goodbye, Vinny." Sonic said, a smile on his face. Voices were heard from down the hall, and Sonic's threw a quick glance down the hall, and saw shadow's approaching. "Looks like someone caught a break, huh? I'll get you later." Sonic said, disappearing in a bright green light. The police stopped in front of Shadow's cell, just as Jayln regained consciousness. She looked up to see the police men standing right over her.

"Where am I?" Jayln asked. She looked around, and saw the other five locked up in cells. She gasped.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jayln asked. Before anyone else could say anything, she was gagged and tied up. The policemen started tying up the others.

"The six of you will be publicly executed. That way, everyone can see you reap the punishment for killing Sonic the Hedgehog." The man said, trying a square knot on Vinny's ropes. He moved on to Kai, who kicked him in the jaw a little too hard. He flew upwards, and his head crashed through the ceiling, so his head was on the top floor, and his body wasn't. He was hanging by his head. Kai looked at the dangling body.

"Oops." Kai said. Vinny stared at her with bewilderment on his face. Jay was giving Kai a quizzical look.

"Oops? Oops!? You could have just killed him, and all you say is 'Oops'? Nice." Vinny said. Kai closed her eyes and shook her head. Kai opened her eyes to find she was chained to Vinny.

"What the heck? Why are we chained together? Why aren't I with Shadow?" Kai asked. The policeman sighed.

"Look kid, you need to be chained for the execution. And as for why you're with Captain Annoying over here, I have no idea." He said, before opening the cell. He pushed the two of them into the elevator, then out to the top of the building. He then wrapped them around in a small bungee cord, and had them dangle from the side of the building.

"It figures. We're going to die. Wait, why isn't there any red tape? Public rebellions?" Amy asked as she was dangled from the building, tied up with Gahlik.

"Simple. Everyone hates us." Kai said, looking at the angry mob formed beneath them. Kai gasped when she saw a girl wearing clothes that had her face on it, and was holding a doll made of her.

"You killed Sonic! I'm not your fan anymore!" the girl yelled, throwing the doll at Gahlik. He caught it between his teeth. Jayln and Shadow then dangled right next to Kai and Vinny.

"I hope you're ready to die." Shadow said, looking off into the distance. Kai looked at him, amazed.

"You didn't give up in the labyrinth! You didn't give up when the police attacked! Why-...oh no." Kai said as she looked up. The policeman was holding a large knife. He cut the cord, and the two of them fell down towards the ground. Vinny counted the stories as they fell.

"18...17...16...15...14...13...12...we're going slower!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai jerked her head.

"How?" Kai asked. Vinny shrugged as they slowed to a stop. The two of them were simply floating in mid air when a black and white blur shot past them.

"Shadow! Jayln!" Kai exclaimed. Without warning, Vinny and Kai shot forward again. They fell at an amazing speed. They stopped abruptly at the first story, again for no apparent reason. Shadow and Jayln hit Kai and Vinny, making them fall the final story into the pavement. When they hit the ground, their chains cracked and broke apart, allowing them free movement.

"Gahlik and Amy are still up there...now they aren't!" Vinny exclaimed. He watched as Gahlik pulled out a voodoo doll of some animal, nobody could see it. Without warning, the duo stopped in mid-air, frozen. Then, they slowly drifted down towards the ground. The two of them landed on the ground, and managed to break the chains that imprisoned them.

"Gahlik, if you had told us of your plan ahead of time, don't you think it would've been more...helpful?" Shadow inquired. Gahlik shrugged, and froze. Behind them, cops were gathering around. Vinny looked back to see them all there, guns pointed at him.

"Gotta go. C'mon!" Vinny exclaimed. He grabbed Amy's and Kai's wrists, and started running. Shadow grabbed Jayln and Gahlik by the wrist, and started running. As they ran, bullets flew through the air around them, all of them missing by inches. Shadow and Vinny fled into the terrified crowd, and sprinted down the street. Within moments, they were out of the city, and running through wildlife. The six of them stopped running once they reached a forest, covered in shade.

"Finally...we haven't had any time to relax since we were arrested." Vinny said, falling backwards onto the grass. Kai sighed deeply. Shadow leaned back against a tree, his eyes closed.

"We're in an awkward predicament that I see no escape from, we're wanted for a murder that never happened, we have a 'lovely couple' here, and everybody hates us. How do we get out of this?" Jayln asked.

"We wait for things to resolve themselves." Shadow responded dryly. Kai sighed, before sitting down onto the ground. They heard sirens in the distance, but they died down. Sonic reappeared right in front of Vinny out of no where.

"Sonic! Wha-" Vinny exclaimed. Everyone's eyes darted towards the blue hedgehog, who quickly put the gun to Vinny's head, and fired multiple times. He grabbed Vinny by the arm, and disappeared in a flash of green light, right before Kai kicked the spot where he was. Amy fell to the ground, crying. Shadow looked on the ground, and saw a few blood drops on the ground. Gahlik pounded a tree with his fist.

"No! He's...gone." Shadow said. Kai looked down at the ground, and saw something that wasn't there. She examined it closely before realizing what that meant.

"Hey, guys, something's not right. There's a giant dirt patch here...isn't that where Sonic appeared?" Kai asked. Jayln shrugged. A giant metal hammer slammed into the ground in front of Amy.

"You have been found. Either surrender, or we will have to use force." The man in the giant hammer-wielding robot said. Everyone exchanged glances, before jumping next to Shadow. With two words, there was an emerald flash, and they disappeared.

"This is where my emerald says Vinny's emerald is...so where is he?" Shadow asked. They were in a barren world, on a lone, small island, hovering miles above the ground. There was nothing on the island besides them, and they could see for miles. There was a greenish glow in the air, reflecting off of everybody. The sky was no longer blue, but a blood red. No clouds dared to float across the sky. Gahlik took a few steps towards the edge, and looked off of it. Gahlik gasped in both amazement and shock. The island was hanging above nothing. The only thing beneath the island was a red and purple haze. It was the only land mass in the entire area.

"Where are we?" Kai asked, looking around. Shadow shrugged. To the others, this was a creepy and disturbing place. He, Shadow, found the island to his liking. Amy was looking around the island for a place where Vinny could be laying, possibly dead. Shadow held up his emerald, wishing that it could show him where Vinny was. The jewel cracked in his hand, and burst. Shards of the precious emerald seemed to float in the air, before they fell onto the ground. Shadow looked in shock, as only a few pieces of the emerald remained in his hand. They blew away in the wind, never to return.

"My emerald, our one chance of returning home...is gone." Shadow said. Everyone gasped, surprised by this piece of information. Amy fell to her knees again, and started sobbing. Without warning, a strong gale of wind passed through. Everyone was pushed towards the edge, but not as much as Jayln. She fell of the edge, and screamed.

A minute later, Jayln fell from the sky, and past the island again. Shadow watched as she fell, and saw that she fell into a hole in the ground, which brought her to the sky, meaning...

"If we jump off, we reappear in the sky and keep falling...is there some kind of...Chaos-made portal?" Shadow asked. Kai reached out and grabbed Jayln's wrist as she fell past the island, bordering on her twelfth time. Kai went to pull Jay up, but Jayln wound up plucking Kai from the very edge of the island, and into the hole. Gahlik got bored, and went to use their voodoo dolls, when he realized that they were stuck, back with Knuckles.

"Great. Vinny's gone, we're stuck on an island, more likely then not in a parallel universe or something, and those two won't shut up!" Gahlik roared. A blue streak darted through the Island, and pulled the two of them to safety. Sure enough, it was Sonic. Once Jayln and Kai got back onto the island, they put Sonic in a headlock.

"Die! You should die for shooting Vinny!" Kai exclaimed. Sonic gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? I never shot anyone! In fact, I wouldn't be caught dead using a gun!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I have no time for lies, Sonic. We all saw you shoot Vinny." Shadow replied dryly. Sonic looked back and forth, jade eyes washing over all of them in turn.

"Sorry guy, but I've been here this whole time. But, I think I know what your problem is. You've mistaken the likes of your Sonic for me!"

"Sonic, that doesn't make sense at all! What are you trying to tell us?" Amy asked. Sonic looked over at her.

"This is the island that connects all the different dimensions, parallel universes, whatever you want to call it, together. So, I bet the Sonic you're looking for came from your dimension, used Chaos Control to break the space between here and your dimension, and come here."

All this went through one of Amy's ears and out the other.

"Besides, I could tell the guy you're looking for isn't me because in this place all of you guys were out patrolling the other dimensions, and none of you returned home, and since you're not them, I can't be the one you're looking for. Make sense? By the way, I thought I saw a green hedgehog a few minutes ago. Is he with you?" Sonic asked. Kai's jaw dropped to the ground. Jayln stared, wide eyed. Amy looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Gahlik froze on the spot, surprised.

"Yes, that would be Vinny. Did we...die?" Shadow asked. Sonic hesitated before answering.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you how, otherwise...it would disrupt he time space continuum." Sonic said. Shadow cursed under his breath.

"It's always because of the time space continuum..." Shadow muttered. He heard a gun shot, and ducked. Everything went in slow motion as three bullets zoomed towards Gahlik. He leaned backwards at the waist, and turned his body to the left, dodging a bullet, which was leaving a small sonic boom behind it. Gahlik moved his torso to the right, leaning completely vertically, dodging a second bullet. Finally, Gahlik bent so his head was almost touching the ground, his chest facing the sky. The third bullet flew over his chest, just missing the hair. After a few seconds, time went back to normal.

"Gahlik, why didn't you ever tell us you could imitate The Matrix like that!" Kai exclaimed. Gahlik shrugged, meaning he didn't either.

"That's because he didn't know. This land is similar to that of The Matrix." Sonic explained as he himself dodged bullets, in slow-motion as well. Sonic straightened up to see Shadow's eyes focused in on something.

"Duck, Shadow!" Kai exclaimed, kicking at Shadow's head. He ducked, and Kai wound up deflecting a red laser with her leg. A man in a dark suit was floating in the air above them.

"Don't you see your attacker?!?" Jayln exclaimed. Shadow looked up to see a man in a dark suit, obviously from another dimension, with a laser rifle in his hand.

"These parallel universes are really starting to annoy me." Shadow muttered under his breath. Sonic gave him an odd look. Amy was really confused. And all the while, nobody noticed the figure creeping up behind them, steadily making its way towards them.

Please Review!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. Alexia

Amy's Passion

Chapter Four

Just, please, check the last chapters of the summary. And the new character may be owned by me, someone else, or Sega. Just read to find out, if you don't in the next paragraph.

"We're all...dead here?" Amy asked, still sobbing. Sonic nodded. Amy, Gahlik, Shadow, Jayln, and Kai had all managed to get stuck in a world where anything is possible (like the Matrix) and are stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. Their only was home was shattered, and Vinny lay somewhere, dying.

"Yes. I'm the only one here, as well as that overly annoying girl..." Sonic said. Amy looked up.

"You mean Amy?" Kai blurted. She grinned apologetically at Amy, who looked angrily at her. Sonic shook his head no. The figure from behind them, covered in shadows, made her appearance. She was a red hedgehog with long, blissful hair that was kept loose, as well as enchanting green eyes. She wore a black shirt, and long, black pants, and had on a necklace that was completely beaded. She was smiling, eager to meet all of them.

"Que tal?" the girl asked. Amy looked confused, as did almost everyone else. Only Sonic seemed to know what she said.

"Oh yeah, about that, she usually speaks Spanish. And Jayln, she just asked 'What's up?' so it'd be best to reply." Sonic said. Jayln stepped forward uncertainly, but stopped when she heard another voice from the distance.

"Nothing but the ceiling. Como estas?" he said. The voice sounded like Vinny's, yet he wasn't on the island. Shadow looked around, but saw no sign of the annoying green hedgehog.

"Muy bien, gracias. Y tu?" she asked. (For those of you who can't speak Spanish, the boy said 'How are you?' and the girl said 'I'm well, thanks. And you?' I put that in there because I'm learning Spanish now, and I consider this a form of studying.)

"Muy mal. You know, since I've been shot a lot, I could use a little help!" exclaimed Vinny from somewhere. (He said, in short, 'Not very good.' Gahlik quickly looked around, and formed a double-take when he saw the emerald shards, and knew they were stuck there.

"Down here!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai hesitantly looked over the edge of the island, careful not to fall off. In the far distance beneath them, she saw something moving. It was too foggy to see, but she knew who it was.

"Here, I can help. And by the way, I'm Alexia." Alexia said as she jumped off the island, somersaulting, red hair flying in all directions. Jayln sweatdropped.

"And she couldn't speak English before why?" Jayln muttered to herself, as Alexia disappeared from view. Everyone looked down to see what Alexia could possibly do. She dove downwards, stopping the somersault about halfway down, and diving.

"Times like this I wish someone could do a drum roll..." Gahlik said. Shadow gave Gahlik a weird look, and hit the ground when gunshots were heard. The bullets shot from down below somewhere, and Alexia screamed.

"Sonic, why are you shooting me? Vinny's over there? What?" Alexia cried as more gunshots were heard. There was a small explosion as red light appeared. A limp, green body flew up from the ground, and spun out of control. Sonic looked up from the island, and saw him, rising from the side.

"What happened?" Kai asked as another explosion shook the island. A steering wheel popped out of the ground from underneath him.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Gahlik exclaimed as the wheel shot up between his legs. He fell over, curled up into a ball. Sonic jumped behind the wheel, and started steering it. As he turned the steering wheel to the right, the whole island shot to the right, sending everyone flying. A dust cloud arose near Amy as Vinny hit the ground. Amy ran over to him and hugged him, looking at his forehead.

"He's been shot...a lot..." Amy said, as she looked at all of the wounds on his body. His left arm was shot at the shoulder, a large wound on his forehead, and his legs were shot multiple times.

"Ouch..." Shadow said. Vinny's eyes flitted open slightly, showing he was conscious. Amy immediately bent down lower.

"Amy..." Vinny mumbled, coughing. Blood flew from his mouth as he spoke. Amy looked at him eagerly.

"I'm right here." Amy replied, her voice a little shaky. Gahlik managed to stand up and look at the two of them. Kai and Jayln were watching closely. Shadow was filling in Sonic about what happened.

"Just know this...all the good times we've had together...I've really enjoyed them...I think I...I..." started Vinny, coughing deeply. His eyes closed, and he lost consciousness. Amy hugged him deeply, while the others watched. Another loud explosion rocked the island, and Sonic steered it towards the ground where Alexia was. As they landed, they saw another Sonic carrying a shotgun, and was shooting at Alexia rapidly, but hit explosives marked in the ground. Alexia jumped to dodge an explosion, and landed on the island by pure luck. Sonic steered the island back up into the sky, and the wheel sunk back into the ground. Sonic jumped up and used Chaos Control, and landed on the island. He attempted to make a shot at Vinny, but Amy stood in his way.

"Can't you see? After all the things you've done, after all that Vinny and I have been through, can't you tell that I love him, and not you? I'm sorry, Sonic, but I'm over you." Amy said. Sonic fell, heartbroken. He turned the gun on himself, and shot rapidly. Amy gasped, and Sonic's body fell to the ground beneath them, dead. There was an emerald flash, and they all disappeared. They landed softly at the park where it all started.

"That was weird...woah, we're back!" Gahlik exclaimed. Kai whooped and high-fived Jayln, but victory was short lived. Tails was hiding behind a tree, wearing an army headband, and army clothes.

"I'm sorry, but I need revenge for Sonic." Tails said as he pulled out a shotgun, and cocked it.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I have severe writer's block. Please review. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	5. Seperation

Amy's Passion

Chapter Five

Okay, sorry for not updating. Gahlik belongs to Shadow T Hedgehog, Gahlik, whatever you want to call him. I own Vinny, Sil owns Jayln, BHE, **black hearted evil**, or Kai owns Kai. Sega and Sonic Team owns everyone else.

_I think I'm lost in a world of love...I love Vinny, and I'm pretty sure he loves me back, but then Sonic just did suicide because I didn't love him...what have I done? And poor Tails won't know how to accept Sonic's death...nor will Knuckles...and I caused Sonic's death too! What have I done?_

_Amy's thoughts..._

Amy was looking where Sonic's dead body was on the island in absolute horror. Vinny placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, but Amy didn't notice. Kai and Jayln were just happy that they were back, and Gahlik keep noticing that Alexia was slowly inching towards him, and staring at him weirdly. Jayln turned, and noticed this as well.

"Alexia, you're scaring the crap out of Gahlik, and me as well." Jayln said. Something inside Alexia snapped, and her calm, friendly demeanor was substituted with an angry, harsh one.

"WELL TOO BAD FOR YOU, FREAK! AND YOU! YOU'RE AN ANNOYING LITTLE GIRL WITH ALL THE COMMON SENSE OF A SQUIRREL!" Alexia exclaimed at Jayln, and then Amy. Alexia turned to Kai.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A MORBID GOTH WEARING ALL BLACK! I BET YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER SHADOW FANGIRL!" Alexia exclaimed, before turning to Vinny.

"YOU'RE A GIRLY GUY, AND I BET THE OTHERS ARE ASHAMED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A DISGRACE AMONGST HEDGEHOGS!" Alexia exclaimed angrily. Finally, Alexia looked at Gahlik.

"AND YOU'RE...really cute..." Alexia said. Gahlik shivered, and jumped behind Kai for support. Everyone except Gahlik glared at Alexia, and Tails found her to be an easy target. Tails was still hiding behind the tree, with his red headband, and M16.

"Looks like this is the end...for you!" Tails whispered for himself, as he attached an eyepiece to the gun. Tails cocked it, and started preparing for the kill.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kai exclaimed, as she tackled Alexia to the ground. Amy was beating her over the head with her hammer, and Jayln was punching her...hard. Vinny decided, what the heck, and started to allow his Chaos energy to flow into his bloodstream. They were all oblivious to Tails, even though he was in plain view now. Shadow suddenly looked up, his eyes now wide open. Completely determined, he dashed forward, sensing danger. Tails saw this, and gasped.

_'Could he know...?' _Tails thought, as he jumped from behind the tree. Vinny saw Tails at the last second, and dove towards his right where Alexia, Jayln, and Kai were fighting. Bullets sprayed overhead, slicing through the air a few millimeters from his face. It was so close, he could actually feel the wind being pushed aside. Suddenly, Shadow seemed to appear out of nowhere, and spread his arms out wide. His eyes flicked from red to blue, and Vinny caught it.

"CHAOS..." Shadow started. Vinny landed carefully on his feet, and shot forward.

"CONTROL!" Vinny finished. Tails took one last shot, and watched as it shot through the air at 1,750 feet per second. There was a flash of emerald light, a slight tint of red, and then the group of six suddenly disappeared. Tails threw his gun at the ground in anger. Tails fell to his knees, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sonic...I...failed you..." Tails said, sobbing. A blue streak shot past Tails, the sharp wind causing him to look up. Sure enough, the features looked very similar to Sonic's, almost identical. The blue streak disappeared into the distance, and Tails started flying after it, his tails spinning quickly.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails exclaimed, as he desperately tried to follow the blue streak.

Elsewhere, there was a flash of emerald light, and Shadow landed smoothly on his feet, Gahlik landed on his back, and Alexia on top of him. Kai and Jayln, fell on their stomachs, and Vinny pitched over on his head. Gahlik, embarrassed, managed to shoot out from under Alexia, who inwardly groaned. She would have personally preferred to have stayed in that position for a little longer. Shadow crossed his arms and looked back at the others.

"Pathetic..." Shadow whispered, and Alexia glared at him.

"Where...where are we?" Gahlik asked, as he stood up, brushing dust off. Amy blinked as she looked around.

"This is the beach...where this whole mess started..." Amy said. Vinny up-righted himself, and took a quick look around. Sure enough, it was the exact same beach. Kai blinked, and relived the scene.

_Sonic was holding a gun, prepared to kill Vinny. Amy and Vinny were sitting on a beach towel. Kai leaped from the underbrush, and snapped her leg forward, catching Sonic beneath the jawbone. A chilling snap echoed through the beach, as Kai alerted an ambulance. Vinny lunged forward, grabbed Kai and Jayln by the ankle, and used Chaos Control. The four of them disappeared, leaving the towel behind._

"Haven't been here in a long while..." Vinny said, as he sat down. Kai looked at him oddly.

"How can you relax at a time like this?" she exclaimed. Vinny shrugged. A faint breeze started blowing as a small light, like a beacon, cut through the darkness of the night.

"A...lighthouse?" Gahlik said. Shadow shook his head. As the wind grew stronger, and Shadow's eyes widened.

"GUN! They're here too..." Shadow said. Sure enough, in white letters, the word GUN was written. Shadow tensed up for a second, and he seemed to freeze. Random images shot through his mind, being replaced almost the second they appeared.

_Shadow and Maria looking down at the Earth..._

_Shadow looking into a small room, to see an old man and a black and red creature staring at him..._

_A stray Chaos Emerald, floating through-_

"Shadow, you alright?" Jayln whispered, as gunfire rang out. Bullets sprayed the ground, and searchlights were sweeping across the beach, covering both sand and water. Two of the searchlights got dangerously close to the small dune that they were hiding behind. Shadow slowly nodded, before bullets struck the top of the hill.

"Darn...anyone have any idea as to how to get out of this mess?" Gahlik asked. Everyone just stared at him blankly. No one spoke up, and Gahlik looked down at the ground, deep in thought. Kai whispered something inaudible.

"Uh...did you say something?" Amy asked. Kai nodded, before responding.

"Yes...you may not like it, but one or two of us could be a distraction." Kai said. Everyone glanced at Kai as though she grew two heads, except for Shadow.

"A diversion...that might work..." Shadow muttered. Kai grinned, something most of them had never seen before. Alexia looked at the ground.

"I'll do it." Alexia volunteered. That idea was immediately shot down.

"No way. If we have another accident, or get stuck in that other world again, we'll need you. I'll do it, Shadow and I have the same abilities." Vinny said. Amy looked at Vinny with shock.

"Vinny, no! You can't!" Amy exclaimed, grasping Vinny's arm. Vinny looked down at her, his sapphire eyes glancing deep into her jade eyes.

"Amy...I'm sorry, but I have to." Vinny said. Tears started to form in Amy's eyes. Before she could say something, Gahlik spoke up.

"Vinny, I'll go too. Just in case." Gahlik said. Vinny removed his glance from Amy, and looked at Gahlik before nodding his approval.

"Alright. While you two distract GUN, we'll hightail it out of here. Sound okay?" Alexia asked. Everyone nodded, except Amy.

"What? No!" Amy exclaimed. Vinny looked at her, before slowly prying himself from her grip.

"Bye Amy." Vinny said, as he gently kissed her forehead. Gahlik nodded, and Vinny and Gahlik leaped over the sand hill.

"Vinny!" Amy exclaimed, her hand reaching out towards the top of the hill. Kai grabbed her arm, and slowly lowered it. The gunshots started blasting the silence more frequently as the helicopter search lights started moving away from them.

"Let's go." Shadow said, as he grabbed Kai and Jayln by the wrists, who in turn grasped Amy and Alexia's wrists. The five of them dashed off through the night, none of them looking back.

**Okay, that got a little awkward towards the end...looks like that's it for now. Later!**

**Pyro Hedgehog4ever**


	6. GUN

Amy's Passion

Chapter Six

...took me long enough to update...Gahlik belongs to Calvin and Gahlik and Shadow, Jayln to Sil, and then now I own Kai, Alexia, and Vinny, and everyone else is to SEGA.

_...despite the fact that I'm being targeted by the strongest military force in the world, being shot at, and am a criminal on the run along with Gahlik, Jayln, Kai, Amy, Alexia and Shadow. I'm surprisingly calm. But then again, giving my situation, that's probably a good thing...I hope they get away!_

_-Vinny_

"They've got a lot of ammo on those helicopters." Gahlik stated as he and Vinny tore down the beach. Gunfire sprayed across the sand, sending waves into the air upon impact. Searchlights covered the area, covering the two runaways in a bright beam. The two of them dove forward on instinct as bullets struck the ground under their feet. They landed in a roll and got right back up again.

"I'm more worried about how we ditch them then how much ammo they have." Vinny replied casually. There was a pause in the fire, and Vinny risked slowing down a bit.

"Dude, what're they doing?" Vinny asked. It seemed as if GUN had given up any hope of shooting them whatsoever. Gahlik, however, thought otherwise.

"Vinny, we need to move, now!" Gahlik exclaimed, before sprinting down the beach. A heartbeat later, Vinny was right on his tail.

"Gahlik, what's wrong?" Vinny asked. Gahlik pointed back towards the GUN helicopters and jets, and Vinny saw it.

"Bombers." The word had barely escaped his lips when the gunfire resumed, this time with explosions threatening to tear the beach apart. The two of them pressed forward at full speed, a scene of destruction unfolding itself behind them.

On the opposite side of the beach however, was a paradox. There was no gunfire or explosions to be seen, the sand was cast with shadow, and the water carelessly lapped across the sand. Shadow led the way, followed by Kai and Jayln, and then Amy and Alexia. They were closing in on the end of the beach, with an entrance to the city just a few hundred meters ahead. There was a breach in the tall wooden fence that surrounded the city, but the path leading to it was surrounded on both sides by large sand dunes. Shadow noted that if GUN had a spot planned for an ambush, it would be right here. However, the five of them pressed onwards anyway. They were closing in on the door when Shadow's suspicions were proved accurate. A large regiment of GUN soldiers, roughly 300 in size, surrounded Shadow and the others, with 140 troops with AK-47's pointing down at them from each dune, and 20 men with either M16's or RPG's blocked the gap in the fencing.

"We have you surrounded! Put your hands up!" A voice exclaimed from a megaphone. To everyone's surprise, Shadow actually stopped.

"Shadow, what are you doing, idiot?!" Alexia whispered angrily. Shadow didn't even look at her.

"Shut up and get ready." was his only reply. Shadow slowly raised his hands into the air, so Amy and Jayln quickly followed his lead, while Kai and Alexia followed a bit more hesitant.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kai hesitantly asked. Again, she got no response. Without warning, Shadow suddenly shot forward in a black and red blur. Amy and Kai instantly flew forward, Jayln and Alexia hot on their heels.

"Open fire!" the regiment's Commander roared into his megaphone. Bullets started flying through the air, penetrating the silence. 3 distinct blurs seemed to glide down the narrow stretch of beach with bullets everywhere, heading straight for the 20 GUN soldiers blocking the exit. With the distance between Shadow, the closest, and the exit closing rapidly, he decided to pull out his newest move. As Shadow came within just within 10 meters or so, he leaped forward, as far as he could. Without warning, he quickly twisted himself into a corkscrew, spinning so fast he could've impaled Fort Knox three times over without slowing.

"What the..." a GUN soldier said as a black blur flew over him, creating a small horizontal twister behind it. Two more distinct blurs followed suit, and all three of them dashed into the street, fading away into the shadows. Everyone hesitantly stood up, and the Commander threw his gun to the ground in disgust.

"Shadow, just what was that?" Amy asked. The five of them had stopped to lay low for a bit, so they'd gone straight to Amy's apartment. Amy and Alexia were sitting on her bed, staring at Shadow, who was leaning against the far wall, who was being ignored by Kai and Jayln, who were in the kitchen getting snacks. Shadow shrugged.

"You know, your corkscrew jump?" Alexia inquired.

"My corkscrew jump, what else?" Shadow said, a bit of sarcasm on his voice. He then relented.

"I don't have a name for it, if that's what you're implying." He commented.

"Whatever it was, it was pretty cool." Alexia said. Shadow just shrugged off her compliment as if it were nothing. Kai came back in with a plate loaded with chips and salsa in one hand, while tossing a remote in the other.

"Here you go." Kai said as she placed the plate on the bed. A flick of her finger and the TV turned on, a news broadcast flashing upon the screen. Amy took one look at the screen and gasped. Upon the 16" screen was a bird's eye view of Gahlik and Vinny as they sped down the beach, kicking up large sprays of sand behind them. Bullets were slicing through the air, sending small tufts of sand through the air, some missing them by meters, others by centimeters. This combined with small explosives destroying everything within a 20 meter radius seemed to be destroying the beach completely, and always missing their target.

"Just how long is that beach?" Jayln asked, walking in with her own snack tray. Alexia shrugged, but she was the only one who would focus on something other than the TV. Shadow, Amy, Kai and Jayln were all staring at the TV, wide-eyed. The news announcer spoke quietly, but the statement couldn't have been any more effective if she yelled.

_"One of them has been hit! Repeat, one of them has been hit! We're receiving visual confirmation now..."_


	7. Humble Abode, Open Hideout

Amy's Passion

Chapter Seven

Characters are still owned by the same people...surprised?

'_Oh no, he's been shot! Hang on, I'm coming!'_

_Someone's thoughts....._

He felt the thick metal pierce through his torso, giving him a moment of shock, before exploding out his chest. Blood splattered out, splashing into the calm waves, breaking their smooth surface. His legs buckled out from underneath him, and he started to fall down into the wet sand. A gale blew over him, sweeping his legs out from underneath him, but never letting him fall an inch. He felt himself flying forward, but supported under his knees and back. The gunshots seemed to fade away into the distance, leaving an eerie quiet behind. A solace seemed to fall upon him as all his fears and emotions were swept away in the wind. He felt his eyelids begin to droop, but didn't fight back. He relaxed, all tension disappearing, as he faded away into the darkness.

For a moment, Shadow was actually left speechless. It wasn't that he was surprised or anything, but felt a bit awkward. Amy and Alexia had passed out on the bed after hearing about the shooting, while Kai and Jayln were checking out various other news channels for more info on Gahlik and Vinny. It was almost like he wasn't needed. Suddenly, a frightening idea popped into his head.

"We need to get out of here." Shadow commented, standing up. Kai looked at him.

"Why? We're safe here." Kai commented. Shadow glared at her.

"No, we're not. We're in the home of one of the suspects. That's always one of the first places that GUN checks." Shadow remarked, eyes scanning the windows. Kai just blinked, stunned.

"Alright then. Where to?" Jayln asked, eyes still glued to the TV. Shadow couldn't think of an answer. Sure, while watching some shows at Amy's house, he'd found a cool crime show that shows what the criminals do, but in the end, they always got caught. Now, he had to think like a criminal, and think about why they always got caught on the show. They were usually found at either one of their homes, a commonly used hangout place, or a place they would normally go to. However, there was one man who was never caught. They never mentioned his name, but he'd been the star of the last few episodes. It seemed like no matter what the police did, he was always one step ahead of them. All Shadow had to do was think why.

"We go to Sonic's old home." Shadow replied after several seconds of thinking. Kai looked at him in shock.

"Why do we have to go there?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the complete and utter revulsion in her voice.

"Because, if we hide in the home of our enemy, it will give us a bit of time." Shadow answered, biting back a retort.

"I guess that makes sense." Jayln put in, getting to her feet. Kai, though somewhat peeved, did the same.

"Are we going to Chaos Control, or walk?" Jayln asked. Shadow looked at her over his shoulder as he went to wake Amy up.

"We're in a city, at night, surrounded by people who want us dead or imprisoned, and Sonic's house is miles away. What do you think we should do?"

"We'll Chaos Control?" Jayln asked, unsure of herself.

"No, we walk. If someone sees the light from the Chaos Control, which is likely to happen since it's night, they'll know it's us." Kai answered.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Shadow commented. Kai wasn't sure whether he was saying she was dumb, or smart but didn't see the answer. She took it as a compliment. Amy sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Alex followed suit a few seconds later.

"I'm going to check the street." Shadow announced, and left the room. Amy watched him walk out, before asking, "What are we doing?"

"We're walking to Sonic's house." Jayln answered.

000000

The two of them seemed to fly through the streets, having finally escaped the beach. They danced through the shadows, only cutting through the light when necessary.

"We have to find Amy, it's the only way. She's the only one with decent medical training who won't try to kill us. I think I have an idea of where she is..." The figure coughed as he let out a weak laugh.

"I hope so...after all, you two can really think alike..." The runner laughed.

"If we did, then the world would be way too messed up."

000000

Under the weak cover of night, the five outlaws slipped through the thinning shadows, completely out of sight. The sun was finally starting to rise, the depressing moon falling at last.

"There, this is his house." Amy whispered as the small home came into view. It was a cerulean colour with no outstanding features, other then an incredibly weak doorframe.

"Good. We'll set up in here for a few days." Shadow said. He signaled for the others to follow as he walked up the patio to the front door. With a flick of the wrist, the door was open for all to see inside. The five criminals stepped inside, and instantly started walking around, taking mental notes of their new hideout's layout.

"We'll have a few days here at the most. Don't get too attached." Shadow said, closing the door behind him. Amy looked at Shadow, then stopped.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, and Shadow spun around, opening the door completely. Everyone gathered to the door, and froze. Amy screamed, and Alexia fainted.

"We need some help over here!"


End file.
